I Love you in Life and in Death
by Unknown19987
Summary: After suffering from a tragic loss, Buttercup was never the same but when death comes knocking and she is given a second chance, will she stay? Or accept her fate into the afterlife?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Unknown19987 and I will be updating every 28th of the month.

All comments are welcome

Thank you 😊

Chapter 1 – Memories we live for

"beep" "beep" "beep"

the alarm woke up the girl, she rolled over and turned off the alarm with a push off a button.

she stared at the ceiling with a blank face then stood up to go the bathroom.

She stared at herself in the mirror. She let her hair grow; now she had black long hair covering shoulders. her skin was the same has it's always been.

She turned the shower on and walked in, letting the hot steaming water pour down on her body.

She stared at the tile; she might look like she was out of it but in her mind, she had memories swim around her head.

"_Buttercup?" a small happy voice called. Buttercup lifted her head from her bed. She groaned at the light that hit her eyes. When she sat up, she saw her 5 year old sister brushing her blond hair._

"_what is it Bubbles?" she moaned, covering herself with her blanket._

"_it's time to get up, come on" she heard the smile coming from her voice. she groaned at the thought of getting up_

_" come on lazy bones, i made waffles" suddenly Buttercup's head popped up and she face downstairs to have some breakfast._

Yeah…that was them. Waking up earlier then this, caring for her…

She closed her eyes, and with a heavy sigh she shut off the water.

It was cold and grey outside, buttercup was walking up to the high school, music in her ears.

_Bubbles would have loved this weather B_uttercup though. She closed her eyes for a minute

then suddenly she felt someone knocked her down, with laughter fill the hall.

"watch out loser "one of the boys in the group says.

Buttercup's head hung down and she cracked her fist and grid her teeth

_Don't do it Buttercup, please you'll get in trouble _

She stopped and started to pick her things up and began to walk into class.

_All because __you said so Blossom_

As buttercup turned to the next hall, she can already here her teacher talking.

"settle down now, class is starting now" the teacher announced over the students. Buttercup made her way towards the seat by the window. With everyone sitting facing the board, buttercup became distance and her attention was drawn to the window where it began raining.

_Buttercup! over here!" Bubbles shouted, waving her hand and a big smile on her face. _

_Buttercup signed and grinned at her baby sister, making her way to her sister _

"_bubbles your such a dork" she nudged her and sat down next to her. _

"_why are you sitting by the window?" Buttercup scooting a bit away from the window "the sun is blinding me" Bubbles only smiled. _

"_well I love it. It's so beautiful today" Bubbles looked towards the sun and she closed her eyes. "and so warm, how can you not love it?"_

"_again, because it's blinding me" stated Buttercup, rolling her eyes _

"_anyways how was your first day?" she asked. _

"_it was good, really good" Bubbles continued to have a big smile and looked down and blushed. buttercup raised her eyebrows in curious. She had never seen her like this, the only thing that makes her like this is ..._

"_I met a boy" she squealed. Buttercup just stared _

"_you met a boy? That's what's great about your day?" bubbles just stared at her sister "yes I did" then smiled_

_Bump_

Buttercup was knocked down with force

_That's it!_

"Hey!" she yelled.

When she looked up, she wasn't surprised to see who it was. The only person to make her blood boil just by standing, existing.

Butch.

He stated at her with a fierce glare "what you say?" she glared at him back.

_Please Buttercup, not with him. Just let it go _

With that she turned her glare away and signed.

Butch came closer to her "that's what I thought" he was so close she could feel his breathe hit her face. Him and his stupid grin.

Oh, how she wished to wipe that stupid smirk right off his face.

"watch where you go" and with that he brushed past her and walked away.

"fuckin asshole" she whispered as she began to pick up her things one more time.

_Finally, the end of today _Buttercup thought as she puts in her headphones.

She started to walk down the steps of the high when she looked up and saw butch standing in front of her, with his back facing her.

No way she was going to run into him again, and Without a thought she turned and walk behind the school.

And as the sky became dark, she knew that she would finally find some peace.

_Buttercup _he thought. _I wish you could see me; I want to show you how I truly feel about you_

The boy lay down on his bed and resting his eyes.

Not matter what topic he could have on his mind; he thoughts would always drift back to her. He loved everything about her, well from the way he has seen. He only wished he could show her. Show her the truth and maybe just maybe have a chance

That was something he didn't want to think about right now, it was bad enough that he couldn't be with her. Hold her. Love her. Just being with her, would make him be filled with joy.

He turned around on his side.

Oh buttercup, if only it was her and him.

Thank you so much for reading, please on your way out, don't forget to comment.

'til next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- It Was Beautiful

"beep-beep-beep"

Buttercup gets up from her bed and heads towards the bathroom. Switching the clock off.

She looks at the mirror, stares.

"_buttercup! Come on we are going to be late!" yelled blossom from the bottom of the stairs. _

_Buttercup starts stuffing her back with her homework and the bagel in her mouth. _

"_am coming!" she shouts through her teeth_

"_B__ubbles are you ready!" blossom shouts to the kitchen _

"_yes!" making her way towards the front door _

_Buttercup runs downstairs and looks up_

_By the front door they stand, both smiling and filled with warmth. _

Knock

The sound made Buttercup jump and headed towards the front door.

There stood a woman with short black hair and big blue eyes.

"Hi Ms. Keane "says Buttercup with a soft smile "what brings you here?"

Ms. Keane smiled back "I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing? It's been a while and well" her eyes began swell. "I worry about you Buttercup"

"Am fine Ms. Keane, really" Buttercup whispered

"are you Buttercup?" Ms. Keane walked closer "have you been really fine after the accident?" with that Buttercup winced and sifted uncomfortably. "you know you can always talk to me Buttercup" Ms. Keane

"I know" she said. She didn't want to say that she would, because it would be a lie. She didn't want to talk about it. It hurts so much. Just all of it.

Ms. Keane only stared, wondering if this will ever change, when will the silence end. When will the time come that Buttercup will open to her?

Buttercup continued to stay quiet for a short while "well if you don't mind Ms. Keane I have to get going, I have to go to school"

Ms. Keane stared once more, she opened her mouth but closed it, as if she were going to say something but decided not to. "alright, well take care, you have a good day at school" and with that she left

Buttercup was left with more memories to remember, memories that was once were filled with love and happiness.

Now its only memories to remember about the pain. The pain that the fact is.

Her family was dead.

"Butch, leave me alone! Why can't you just go away?!" Buttercup shouted, tugging at her wrist.

she was having a good day at school until she ran in to Butch through the back exit this time.

So much for leaving.

"Sorry, I just can't help to stare at that ugly face of yours!" Butch scrunched up his face and looked up and down at her. "-and wonder how something so ugly can exist?"

She only glared at him. As she was turning to leave, she felt rough hand grab her wrist and twist her back to butch.

"Your stupid" he pushed her away from him. Buttercup didn't waste time; she left so she can be away from him. She needed to keep her cool, if only they were here to comfort her…

"_It's okay Buttercup" Bubble's whispered "it's okay to cry"_

The sound of her baby sister only made this worse, Buttercup's vision began to become a blur. The pain in her chest began, and her throat felt like it was being suffocated.

She turned her head away and glared into the grass. She looked ahead of her and continued her way home. Tears already coming down and her heart aching of pain.

He glared at her direction; he was breathing heavily.

There it was again, that look in her face. Why does she have that look? That sad sweet look that makes him want to have her in his arms and take care of what's bothering her.

_You're not alone buttercup, I could be here for you. It doesn't have to be this way._

After a while the boy turned finally started walking towards his home

"hey!" someone shouted towards the boy. The person shouting was a blond head boy with blue eyes

"hey, what are you doing here Boomer?" said the boy

"Nothing just thought I could hang out with you for today" Boomer gave a small smile "do you want to go to the movies today?" the boy stopped "yeah sure "started walking and then stopped " but no chick flick movies" Boomer only smiled

"okay Butch"

After the little encounter with Butch, Buttercup sat at a bench in the park, after she was able to calm herself down, she got up and started to head home. She enjoyed the quiet streets when she walked. they were relaxing and calming which helped. The wind gently hitting her face, the grey clouds blocking the sun.

As buttercup walk across the street a car had come on full speed. Buttercup ran to the other side of the street safely.

"hey, watch what you're doing idiot!" she had screamed.

When Buttercup turned to walk away, she felt her lost controlling her footing and with that she felt as if she was falling and rolled down so fast, she felt like she was going to get sick. Until she stop, slid on something cold. Ice cold.

She carefully looked at the ice underneath her, the ice kissed her cheek. She slowly put her hands on the ice and raised herself up. As she looked for someone to scream help the ice cracked beneath her. Before she could scream, the ice had broken sending buttercup into the cold lake.

She tried to swim up the surface but she couldn't. the more she struggled, the less it was helping. She was running out of air and she was still stuck.

As time passed, she felted her body become cold and numb, she slowly stops trying.

Each minute her mind was rushing throughout her memories. Buttercup thought of her family, smiling, laughing. she missed them so much she only wished if she can see them together one last time.

Wait

She thought _no one is here, I have nothing left in this life. Am all alone_

_I just want my family back _

And with that she had stop struggling and for once...she let go. Buttercup let the cold water swallow her into the deep of the lake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Missing Someone

_Okay you got this _Ms. Keane thought

She walked down a street with a freshly cooked apple pie, something to offer buttercup. To cheer her up

_Just got to have a little faith_ that made her smile for a bit _Please Buttercup let me help, I only want to help. _Ms. Keane walked until she met with the house with three windows.

_This is it_. Ms. Keane walked towards the house and arrived at the front door. She rang the doorbell. She stood there in silence. After a while she knocked once more, again nothing. She pulled out her phone.

_*hi Buttercup, am at the front door, I got you something* _

Ms. Keane stood there for 5 more minutes, she looked at the time on her phone.

_Shit, am going to be late for class she thought _

_I will come back later _

With another look, she began to walk away from the house.

_I hope your okay Buttercup_

"Oi, jack, don't run on the street" an Old man shouted towards a big hound dog. "I said don't run, you want to get yourself killed"

The dog slowed as he came across the frozen lake, the Old man followed the dog" what's wrong boy?" the Old man looked at the dog in confusion until he looked at what jack was sniffing at " watch got there huh?" the Old man bent and grab the unknown object, as soon as he lifted more things poured to the cold ground. Books, pencils, and a phone.

"huh?" Jack started to bark towards the lake. the Old man then looked towards the lake, as he walked closer to the lake, he noticed that there is a big hole in the lake not far from all these belongings. That's when he realized something horrible.

Someone is in the lake.

"okay guys, let's start class" as the teacher had said, he had a frown to his lips. Butch notice that everyone was going about their business but there was something wrong about the teacher. Butch decide to not put any thought and continued to think about Buttercup.

After class Butch went to look for Buttercup in her normal routine in the hall, but she never came by.

Butch only shrugged _maybe she is still in class_

after school, he waited by the gates. Then again, he didn't see her.

He was a bit confused then decided to let it go. _Maybe she missed school today. _

With that he walked away. After walking a few blocks away, he noticed a certain blonde headed boy.

"hey Boomer!" he shouted, the Boy turned around, Butch also noticed something was wrong but decided not to think about it. _Probably isn't feeling good._

After 10 minutes he turned to his younger brother" hey boomer, watch's up with Mr. Johnson today? he looked like a total mess"

When he stared into his brothers' eyes, he saw the same look that all the teacher had, sadness.

" they found a student missing dead in the lake" butch eyes turned to the trees ahead of them, not caring at all.

"oh, whatever dude, who cares everybody dies" he didn't want to think about this, he wanted to think about his lov...

"it was Buttercup" Boomer whispered. Butch's eyes widely open. He stopped in his tracks in an instant. His eyes turned to his brother; Boomer looked at him then to the floor.

He knew all this time and didn't tell him. He didn't tell him once about it today.

"No!" boomer winced at the sudden explosion from his brother. Butch grab him by the collar of his shirt, looking straight at him.

"your telling me that Buttercup is dead?" he growled at him. He stared into butch's eyes, covered in hurt and anger.

"Yes" he said, as he said that his big brothers eyes were leaking of small tears running down his cheeks. Butch turned his back on Boomer, he couldn't believe it.

"NO!" Butch screamed "NO!"

As fast as light, Butch ran down the street.

She couldn't be dead. She was supposed to be alive, not dead. This is wrong, wait she'll be there. As he turned to many streets. He finally arrived at the lake; Butch frown deepened. Near the lake was a tree with a wooden cross. Butch slowly walks toward the tree.

"No" he whispered, his tears coming out faster. On the cross it had a name craved in.

Buttercup

He stared at it with anger.

What happened? She was just fine yesterday, what changed?

How could this have happened?

Buttercup...

Wow

Buttercup didn't know how she got there or how long she was standing there, it felt like forever.

She watched as the men came and dived her body out of the frozen lake. When the declared her death right there by the lake it was almost unbelievable to know now that she was dead. And what scared her was the in fact that she is now dead.

What's next?

After the men came and finished everything everyone left, the only person that came was Ms. Keane.

She was the only one that truly cared, ever. Buttercup only wished to say thank you. The only person that was kind and loving.

After Ms. Keane left, Buttercup soon found herself alone once again in the lake.

Buttercup went walking into the night. She walked toward the cliff waiting. Buttercup had a feeling to wait for the morning, so she stayed.

Buttercup was a bit relieved, she has now a chance to see them again. Her family that's been gone for over a year ago.

_Everything is going to be okay now _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Rewind

Ms. Keane was sitting in a chair in the dinning table, with her hands by her mouth. She closed her eyes and signed

_She's gone_

_Buttercup is dead_ Ms. Keane just wouldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Buttercup was now gone, she just couldn't, it was impossible. Nothing but one thing left to do.

Ms. Keane grab her phone on the table and dialed a number. She put the phone towards her ear, and It began to ring

"hello? How is everything?" said the woman on the other line. Ms. Keane still didn't know how to say about the harsh news that recently happened. It's still too fresh, she began thinking that she should have waited before calling.

"I don't know how to tell you this but –" she cut off, still trying to figure the words in her mind.

"Buttercup is dead" the other woman on the line stayed silent for a minute. "I am on my way"

The line went dead.

Buttercup frowned at the grey clouded sky, glaring at the sky. She stood at the top of ocean cliff, staring into the ocean, waves crashing together.

Why am I still here? She thought

She didn't understand the situation, she is supposed to be reunited with her family, not stuck here alone on some dump-

She knew that voice anywhere, there can't be a mistake. She turned to the blond-haired girl with tears in her eyes.

"Bubbles?" Buttercup whispered.

Bubbles stood there, tears wetting her pale cheeks.

Buttercup couldn't hold her own tears any longer.

"is it really you? Bubbles" she whispered, hoping it was all real.

Bubbles nodded "yes, it is me" Buttercup walked closer to Bubbles and grabbed her hands, slowly she lightly touched them. when Buttercup soon caught on that they were firm she brought Bubbles into a hug, letting out a laugh and tears.

"I missed you so much" Buttercup said, while crushing her little sister with a bear hug. She was afraid that if she let go that Bubbles will disappear with the wind, feeling secured her little sister was hugging tightly too. "it's okay Buttercup I'm here" Bubbles responded with tears running down faster and faster.

The thought of her and Buttercup were together finally after so many years without each other was a heart break. She needed her sister, when it came towards her sisters nothing will matter.

Nothing can tear them apart now.

"it's been a while

Ms. Keane was in her office when she heard the doorbell ring, she stood up and looked through the peep hole to reveal a woman on the other side of the door.

She opened the door "hi" she said to the woman, the women only stood there in silence "want to come in" the woman walked into the house with saying a word. Ms. Keane and the guest made their way into the living room and sat down across to each other.

For a while neither of them said a word

"I want to thank you again" the woman said, Ms. Keane looked at the woman with sorrow. The only thing she could give other than a bunch of apologies.

"I know you did everything you could Ms. Keane "

"so how long have you been here?" asked Buttercup, wind gushing hard in her face. Bubbles let a long sign "ever since we passed away" she turned to look at buttercup for a second then looked towards the crashing waves. "so, what happened to the professor and blossom? Why aren't they here?"

"It's a long story" she signed once more with a small smile.

_Bubbles, blossom and the professor stood over their bodies that were being carried away in body bags. _

_"girls no matter what happens next, I love you girls including buttercup" his eyes were glassy, a few tears falling down his coat. _

_"we love you too professor" bubbles said she threw herself at the professor, hugging him tightly. Tears constantly falling. _

_A second later blossom hug them both together. For a while they stay like that, until they looked up at the professor who was staring at something behind the girls. The girls turned._

_The sun was shining bright as ever. _

_"come on girls. It's time to go" as the professor said he put his arms around the girl's shoulders and start to walk towards it. When they got close the only one that seemed to start to fade away was the professor. The girls quickly panicked. "professor stop, what's happening, why are you the only one?!" blossom screamed, with bubbles crying uncontrollably by her side. The professor looked that the bright star and smiled. "_

_"it's not your time girls" he said turning to the them._

_"what? Professor 'what are you talking about? "said blossom. "they said that it isn't your time to go. They want you to find him" he said with a smile. _

_"who professor? Who?" she yelled._

_"both of you, find Boomer and Brick" after that he talked into the to sun and disappear..._

"she went to look for him" said bubbles throwing a pebble over the cliff. "and to this day I haven't see her, I don't know if she found him or not" she eyes started to become watering.

Buttercup started to stare at Bubbles with concern and love, it's been so long since they talked and now here, they are Talking about how they all fell apart. She couldn't imagine what her sister went through alone, but one thing is for sure is that she knows the exact feeling. The feeling of being all alone and surround by silence.

Bubbles opened her mouth to talk but instead let out a laugh "and the worst thing is" she paused for a moment staring into the horizon then to the floor. "I don't know who Boomer is?" she shook her head in disappointment. "I never met anyone named Boomer" she turned to Buttercup. " I tried to find him but I didn't find anyone under the name" she shrugged.

"so, I am stuck here"

"forever"

Tell me what you guys think.

Thank you

Til next time


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 His Side of The Story

He couldn't believe it, he refused to believe that she's gone. That strong, feisty, beautiful girl. The one person who caught his interest is now gone. he felt like this whole day was a never-ending nightmare, this nightmare he is trying to wake up from.

He remembers when he fell in love with her...

He was walking down the hall, looking for a room that couldn't be found.

_"buttercup you have to control that temper of yours, you will get detention for this" _

_Butch looked forward down the hall_

_ When he finally admitted that he was in love with her he was planning to tell her his new feelings. After a week of convincing himself to tell her, something he saw made him change his mind..._

_Alright...he thought to himself...you got this._

_He slowly walked from the corner of the hall but stopped himself and watched what he saw. _

_She was opening her locker, once she opened it, a vase of roses and lilies sat there with a note attached to it. _

_As she was going to look at the card, a boy had approached her, hugging her. butch turned immediately, glaring at the floor._

_Of course, she has a fucking boyfriend..._

_With those thoughts, his fists clenched, and he stormed off into another hallway._

After that he went home and began thinking that he will never have her. He will never win her heart. Every second he thought about it, the more he became angry.

that's where it all started. the bullying, he thought if he couldn't be with her. He could find another way to be with her, in any way possible.

Then soon he started to bully her, making her hate him before ever truly knowing him and his feelings.

Oh, how can he be that stupid, he never meant the words. He only wanted to be close to her. He wished that he could take it all back, he wished he had known more about her. Now she's gone, without him saying anything about the truth.

As he thought about all the days he bullied her, the more he hated himself. Behind the tough green eyes was hurt and sadness. Every time he saw her from afar he noticed she had a sad face. Her frown deep, her eyes emotionless except anger. Then when he would grab her wrist forcing her to face him, he would see the pain behind her apples.

Butch looked down at his hands, tears quietly dripped from his face to the floor.

_I miss you, buttercup _

"butch?" when he looked up, he saw boomer. He quickly wiped his tears. "yeah" he said quietly.

"want something to eat?"

"no" he said quietly, he put his head in his hands once again. "I just want to be left alone" by now Butch could feel a throbbing pain building on the center of his forehead.

Boomer nodded silently "ok if you get hungry the food will be in the fridge and then you can heat it up" he then closed the door, leaving butch alone, he flopped on to the bed and stared towards the ceiling.

He did know how to coup with the pain anymore, what's worse is that she was never aware of his pain, the love that grew over the years. At this very moment the only thing that he can think of was that she was gone. And there is nothing changing that fact.

That fact that she is dead.

And the same sentence it only increased the pain and the numbness, it's so hard to accept when it's reality and there is no where left to run. Only to stay here.

Butch closed his eyes tightly once more, but it did not stop the tears rising, and his face couldn't stop itself to express what he truly felt in his heart.

It's too much all of this is too much. Everything from the first time he met her to now, keeps repeating in his head, like that is it, the only time he has only of her now, the now thing he has with her is the timeframe, and knowing that the last time he remembers her is when he pushed her to the ground.

He turned to his side and tried to ignore the memory and the feeling of his heart clenching tighter in his chest. The blockage in his throat grew stronger, like he forgot how to breathe, and he gasped.

He didn't know how long he was up for, but he couldn't ignore reality of buttercup being dead.

he didn't know how long he was laying down but with everything that was going on was draining the life at of him and it was until then he slowly was drawn to sleep.

Boomer slowly walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. He grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels

_Gosh ...what am I gonna do with butch? Should I have told him like that?_

Boomer gave a deep exhale and stared at the tv

_Ding _

Boomer stood and made his way the front door. When he opened it, he immediately regretted opening it, and his eyelids lowered in annoyance.

"Princess" he said the guest at the door. Princess stood there with her wild gorgeous red curls, smiling.

"hi boomer" she said cheerfully. She started to look behind him "is butch here? I been texting him, but he doesn't answer me "she started to push Boomer, but he closed the door til only he could only show his face

" butch is not in a mood for visitors right now, have a goodnight" he tried to push her out, but she stuck her foot in the foot "not in the mood? he will be when he see me" she tried once more to open the door

"sorry, it's too late goodnight" he shoved her foot out and closed the door, locking the door. He leaned on the door and closed his eyes, relieved that she left without a fight.

Had to update this story because I will be busy all week.

til next time.


End file.
